


Gravity Falls: Written in the Stars, Season One

by FullMetalKhaos, GeekofKhaos



Series: Gravity Falls: Written in the Stars [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Gravity Falls
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Rated T to begin with, Sort Of, and the character Pike ties them together, but as it goes on things get more...mature, it gets more crossover-y in season two, primarily a gravity falls fic, the crossover is along the lines of Gravity Falls and Buffy happening in the same universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMetalKhaos/pseuds/FullMetalKhaos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekofKhaos/pseuds/GeekofKhaos
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Pines return to Gravity Falls the summer following Weirdmageddon, and Dipper learns that his birthmark means he is a "chosen one," a Star Child. Upon accepting his Destiny, he gains the power to manipulate the magical energies of the Rift, and must use them to protect Gravity Falls, and the Rift itself, from evils that would use the power of the Rift to either destroy, or rule, the world.Then Wendy's mom shows back up. She is a former, now "fallen" star child, corrupted by the power of the rift. And she wants Dipper dead.Come for the Gravity Falls fic, stay for the Buffyverse characters! (Pike is the main Buffy character in this fic, and the first to appear, in chapter 5).*This is our interpretation of what Gravity Falls would be like if it was a teen supernatural show instead of a cartoon for kids, with the drama, angst, and humor of a Joss Whedon show. Each chapter equals one episode.*





	1. Strange Behavior

The year following Weirdmageddon passed slowly in Gravity Falls, Oregon. The near-apocalypse had apparently infused enough weirdness into the town and surrounding forest that the universe decided to give the town-folk a breather, of sorts. However, even in times of peace, the magical and mysterious often lurks just beneath the surface, biding its time. This is Gravity Falls, after all.

 

\

 

A bus wound its way along a twisting, mountain highway, the tall pine trees edging the road blocking out the sunlight. On board the bus were Dipper and Mabel Pines, finally returning to Gravity Falls for their second summer. The year had brought about changes: both the twins had had growth spurts, and were finally starting to look like the teenagers they were, rather than the cherub-faced twelve-year-olds they had been at the beginning of last summer.

 

Mentally, the year had been a difficult one for Dipper. The events of Weirdmageddon still weighed heavily on his mind, and his nightmares of the event were frequent and haunting. He’d talked about it with Great Uncle Ford when he and Stanley had called the twins to check in, after they’d been at sea on the Stan O’ War for a few months. Ford assured Dipper that the nightmares were dreams, and nothing more. He’d said there was nothing to worry about. Dipper was trying his hardest to believe his Grunkle.

 

Mabel was surprisingly (mostly) unaffected by Weirdmageddon. She was still her over-enthusiastic, hyperactive self. If anything, the world nearly being destroyed had renewed her personal mission to live every day to the fullest, and to always try to have fun.

 

Dipper turned from the window, tired of watching what looked like the same pine tree pass the bus over and over. He grinned at Mabel, who was humming tunelessly to herself, flipping through the pages of her scrapbook from last summer, and petting her pig Waddles, who was entirely to big to be laying on her lap, but who was sprawled out on her lap nonetheless.

 

“So, Mabel, what’s the first thing you want to do after we get settled in at the Mystery Shack?” he asked his sister.

 

Mabel jumped, eliciting a soft, sleepy snort of protest from Waddles. She turned to Dipper and laughed. “Gosh, you scared me bro-bro! I thought you were asleep. Um…” Mabel giggled and twirled a strand of her long brown hair around a finger. “I think I’ll go see Candy and Grenda—no, wait, Soos! I want to hang with Soos—oh, but I also want to chill with Wendy’s crew…”

 

At the mention of the ginger lumberjane’s name, Dipper’s cheeks grew warm. Wendy was the coolest person he knew, and he had a not-so-secret crush on her.

 

“I, uh, I vote for seeing what Wendy and the gang are up to,” he said, attempting to sound casual.

 

Mabel snorted and rolled her eyes. “I should have known that’s who you’d want to see first,” she said, making kissy noises, and punching Dipper lightly on the shoulder.

 

Dipper opened his mouth to reply to her, but snapped it closed, as the bus slowed with a hiss of brakes.

 

“Now arriving in Gravity Falls!” called out the elderly bus driver.

 

“YAS!” cried Mabel. Forgetting about Waddles on her lap, she jumped to her feet. The pig let out an offended squeal as he tumbled to the floor. “Oops, sorry Waddles!”

 

The twins grabbed their backpacks and disembarked the bus, Waddles following at their heels. Grunkle Stan was waiting for them in the parking lot, leaning against the Stanmobile, arms crossed, a rakish grin spread across his face.

 

Mabel instantly became a human missile, and launched herself at her Great Uncle, screeching unintelligibly as she threw her arms around him, nearly plowing him over in the process.

 

“Hey kiddo, I’ve missed you too,” said Stan, hugging Mabel back, and then patting her on the head before disengaging.

 

“Hey Grunkle Stan,” Dipper said, nodding and smiling at the older man. His salutation to his Great Uncle was as reserved as Mabel’s was over-the-top. “How was your year at sea?”

 

Stan clapped Dipper on the shoulder. “Eh, good, I guess? Exhausting, though. Poindexter kept dragging me hither and yon, looking for all sorts of weird crap. I’m just happy to be home. I only arrived back in town about a half hour before I had to meet your bus.”

 

“Where is Grunkle Ford, anyway?” asked Dipper.

 

“He said he’d try to be home in a week or two,” answered Stan, shrugging. “He had a few more weird nerd things to look into before heading home for the summer. Now come on, let’s get your trunks out of the bus, and get back the Shack. I’ve missed that dilapidated tourist trap.”

 

\

 

The bus station was on the opposite side of town from the Mystery Shack, so their route home took them through the center of Gravity Falls. The three had been chatting excitedly, but their voices faded into silence as they drove down Main Street.

 

“Something’s…different,” muttered Stan, narrowing his eyes as slowly drove down the quiet street.

 

Gravity Falls looked like a quaint little town right out of the 1950’s. Everything was too neat and perfect.

 

“Uh, I know it’s more Ford’s thing, but do you think maybe we just drove through a wormhole or something?” asked Dipper, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. “The town is…entirely too wholesome.”

 

Mabel had her face and hands pressed up against her window. When she spoke her breath fogged the glass. “It looks like we’re in ‘Back to the Future,’ only we’re in the ‘back’ part, not the ‘future’ part.”

 

 

“I don’t think so?” Stan said uncertainly. “I mean, look, there’s Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland.”

 

“Huh,” said Dipper, settling back against his seat. “Weird.”

 

No one spoke again until they reached the Mystery Shack.

 

“What the—” said Stan loudly, as he threw the car into park. The three got out of the Stanmobile and stared open-mouthed at the Mystery Shack. It was normally in a slight state of disrepair. The letters spelling out Mystery Shack took turns falling. Cedar shingles sat crookedly, needing to be replaced. The front porch sagged in the middle. But it wasn’t just in a state of disrepair now. It was in a state of complete ruin.

 

“What happened?” asked Mabel quietly. She sounded near tears. Waddles grunted softly as he rooted in the dirt next to her feet.

 

Dipper shook his head, unable to speak.

 

“I don’t know,” Stanley growled. “But you can bet your butt I’m gonna find out.”

 

“Stanley, Mabel, Dipper, and… pig!” said a familiar voice cheerfully from the edge of the woods. “How wonderful it is to see all you fellows.”

 

The three turned to see Soos Ramirez, the Shack’s former handyman, and supposed current Mr. Mystery, striding toward them from the trees. Instead of the Mr. Mystery get-up, however, he was wearing a pair of plain black slacks, and a bright yellow button-down dress shirt.

 

“Soos!” Mabel exclaimed, rushing to her large friend, and wrapping him in a giant hug.

 

“Ah, Mabel Pines,” said Soos, smiling vacantly, and patting the top of Mabel’s head. “I am so happy to see you looking so well after such a long time apart. Will you be staying with us again this summer?”

 

Alarm bells were blaring in Dipper’s head. Not only was Soos dressed like he’d just come from Bible study—but he didn’t sound at all like himself. For a moment Dipper thought he might just be being paranoid, because it had been almost a year since he’d seen Soos or heard him talk. However, that didn’t explain the church clothes, or the weird 1950s vibe going on in the rest of Gravity Falls. And the Soos Dipper remembered would certainly not have forgotten to call and mention that the Mystery Shack was literally falling apart.

 

Before Dipper could think on it any further, he heard the rumblings of a vehicle coming up the old dirt road toward the Shack. It was Thompson’s van. It pulled to a stop accompanied by the groan of brakes in need of replacement, and a group of teens unloaded: Thompson, Nate, Lee, Tambry, and Robbie. Dipper was excited to see them, until he noticed their outfits.

 

The boys wore Gravity Falls High School varsity jackets, neatly pressed slacks, and shiny black loafers, while Tambry sported a yellow poodle skirt and cardigan combo, with a black blouse underneath, and black and white saddle shoes on her feet. Something was terribly wrong with this picture. The only thought that crossed Dipper’s mind was: _Run. Run like hell._

 

“Stan, Mabel, you need to run, now!” he shouted, not stopping to look behind him as he darted for the woods. He didn’t hear Mabel yell after him.

 

“Dipper, what the heck? Why are you running from our friends?” she called. Mabel turned toward Stan, and he shrugged at her.

 

“I mean, I know their fashion choices are strange now, but they’re not _scary_ ,” she said to her Grunkle. Then she turned back to give hugs to all her old friends.

 

/

 

Dipper ran until he couldn’t breathe, reaching a place deep in the forest he’d never seen before. He had no idea what had happened to all his friends, but whatever it was, it couldn’t have been good. Robbie would _never_ willingly dress like a jock and Tambry— Dipper gasped. He just realized that Tambry’s ever-present cell phone had not been clutched in her hands. And before he took off running, she had actually made _eye contact_ with him. Yeah, something was seriously wrong.

 

Dipper slowed, clutching a stitch in his side. He collapsed at the edge of a clearing, under an old oak tree. At the center of the clearing stood an oddly shaped stone, but Dipper was too exhausted and winded to investigate it right now. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Oh, Piiiine Tree!”

 

Dipper’s eyes flew open. That voice. It haunted his nightmares. But he wasn’t asleep. His heartbeat began to thunder in his ears as his eyes darted around the clearing. The oddly shaped stone. It was triangular, with a skinny hat shape perched on top of it.

 

“No,” whispered Dipper. He crawled toward the stone, and his fears were confirmed. It was shaped exactly like Bill Cipher.

 

“Hiya, Pine Tree! Long time, no see!” the maniacal, high-pitched voice echoed in Dipper’s head. “I was wondering when you’d come visit. It’s lonely out here, with no one to torment. Ha! Just kidding. You should see your face, though. Don’t worry, I’m just a shell. No powers. No way to torment anyone. I might as well be a rock. HAHAHAHA get it?”

 

Dipper’s lip curled up in derision. “Yeah, right. I bet you’re behind what’s happened to my friends.”

 

“Oh no, not me, nothing doing!” insisted the demonic voice. “Honestly, is there really anything wrong with them? Did they try to eat your face or something? No? Just changed their wardrobe? Oooh, spooky.”

 

Dipper was quiet for a moment. Maybe he _was_ just being paranoid. After all, he’d been gone for a year, and people _do_ change. Then Dipper grunted and shook his head. No. Bill Cipher was trying to convince him that his friends were perfectly normal. Bill Cipher was a demon. Demons lie and manipulate people. Maybe Cipher wasn’t actually behind the weirdness, seeing as he was locked in stone, but there was definitely something strange happening, and Dipper was determined to get to the bottom of it.

 

Dipper stood and brushed the grass from his knees. “Enjoy your prison, Bill. You won’t see me again.” He turned his back on the stone Cipher, and began to walk away.

 

“Yeah, right, Pine Tree. Tell me, have you seen Ice Bag yet? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Have fun with _that_! HAHAHAHA! Just you wait, boy—you’ll be back soon. The mind is a fragile place! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

 

The sound of Bill’s maniacal laughter chased Dipper from the forest, as he sped off in search of Wendy.

 

/

 

Soos and Wendy’s gang (sans Wendy) had been uncharacteristically forceful in their attempts to convince Stanley and Mabel to accompany them to what they said was a “town meeting.” The two thought it strange, but they eventually agreed to go, and clambered into Thompson’s van.

 

The van stopped outside of the Gravity Falls High School gymnasium. Mabel and Stan followed their friends inside, and saw that nearly the entire population of the town filled the bleachers, in a sea of neat black and yellow clothing. Despite the crowd, the gym was eerily quiet. A lone, hooded figure stood at center court. He beckoned to Stan and Mabel with his hands held aloft. Mabel turned to look back at her friends, but they had melted into the crowd.

 

Mabel turned forward, and as she and Stan walked toward the figure, she noticed the person was rolling a small yellow gemstone between their fingers.

 

“Ah, the original Mr. Mystery, and young Mabel Pines. We’ve been expecting you—although we had hoped your brother would be with you as well.”

 

Gazing at the shining yellow jewel, Mabel felt compelled to explain her twin’s absence. “Dipper ran off into the woods. He seemed really paranoid about something. But to be fair, it seems like Dipper’s always paranoid about something, anymore.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Mabel’s cheeks burned crimson, as the shame of sharing Dipper’s secret with the entire town hit her.

 

“Oh, now, sweet child, don’t you fret. We’ll bring your brother around in due time. He has nothing to fear from any of us,” said the hooded stranger. The crowd murmured in agreement. Mabel felt herself relax, as the warmth and sincerity of the figure’s words washed over her.

 

Stanley glanced down at his great niece, a frown spread across his face. He looked back up at the spot where the hooded figure’s face should be, never risking a glance at the enticing, shiny jewel in their hand.

 

“Why the secrecy, then?” barked Stan. “Show me your face, you hooligan!”

 

The figure chuckled. “You always were a suspicious old coot, weren’t you, Stanley? Very well. If it will convince you that I mean no harm, and that you and your niece and nephew are safe, so be it.”

 

The figure raised both hands to clutch the fabric of their hood, the light catching on the spinning, yellow orb that they continued to manipulate, even as they pulled back the hood.

 

Stan’s jaw went slack. He had been worried about something…what was it? He didn’t remember.

 

“Don’t worry about anything, now,” said the figure, as the hood fell back to reveal their face. “It’s all for the Good of the Town.”

 

As the man spoke these words, the entire gymnasium, including Mabel and Stan, echoed them: “FOR THE GOOD OF THE TOWN.”

 

/

 

Dusk was approaching as Dipper finally made his way out of the forest and back to the Mystery Shack. The Stanmobile was still parked out front, but when Dipper peeked inside, he saw that Mabel’s backpack was still sitting on the backseat. If she had gone inside, she would have taken it with her.

 

Dipper headed toward the front door of the Shack, passing a sleeping Waddles sprawled out on the porch. He needed to find Grunkle Ford’s journals. Maybe there’d be a clue in them as to what could be going on in Gravity Falls.

 

Dipper pushed the gift shop door open, the rusty hinges creaking loudly. He was dismayed at the sight before him. The gift shop was a disaster. Boxes were strewn haphazardly around the room, and a thick layer of dust covered every surface.

 

Wait. Not every surface. Dipper blinked, and peered closer at the floor, where a set of recent-looking footprints lead from the front door, through the door in the back of the shop labeled “Employees Only.” Dipper took a deep breath, and followed the footprints, pushing the door open to reveal his home from the previous summer.

 

Dipper’s already somber mood grew even darker. The air was thick with dust, and smelled musty. It was clear that nobody had been there in a long time. The couch looked like it had been feasted upon by rats, the television was completely busted, and the sickeningly sweet smell of rotten food wafted from the kitchen.

 

Dipper swallowed back the bile threatening to rise in his throat, and squinted at the floor, trying to see where the footprints that led into the house had gone. His heart nearly stopped when he heard the clunk of someone walking around upstairs. He slowly made his way up the staircase, cursing his luck when a loud creak from the steps tore through the relative silence of the shack.

 

“Who’s there? Soos, is that you, dude?”

 

Dipper’s eyes widened. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He sprinted up the rest of the stairs, and threw open the door to his and Mabel’s attic bedroom.

 

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you Wen…dy…” Dipper trailed off.

 

This was Wendy as he had never seen her before. Her green flannel top, grungy jeans, and heavy boots were nowhere to be seen. Instead, Wendy wore a bright yellow, midriff-baring tank top, a pleated back miniskirt, and black and yellow sneakers. Her long, fire-colored hair was pulled back into French braid pigtails, tied at the ends with yellow satin ribbons. Gone was the lumberjane Dipper was familiar with. In her place was a cheerleader.

 

Dipper gulped. She was _hot_. But she wasn’t Wendy. He slowly backed up, preparing himself to run again.

 

“Wha-what’s going on Wendy?” he stammered. “Why are you…what’s with the outfit?”

 

A smile touched Wendy’s face, and she winked at him. “Calm down, dude. It’s still me. This is just a disguise, so that the Stepford town will think I’m one of them.”

 

Dipper sighed. His eyes roamed up and down Wendy’s body, as he took in how she looked after a year. Yeah. Hot. Dipper blinked and coughed, when he realized where he’d been letting his eyes linger. His cheeks burned, and he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“I really missed you, Wendy. Wh-when I saw you dressed like a cheerleader, I thought you were one of _them_.”

 

Wendy crossed her arms and grinned. “Yeah right, dork. I’m _sure_ that was your first thought when you saw me like this.”

 

Dipper’s entire face burned, as his thirteen-year-old brain went into panic mode. “Wh-what?” he stammered.

 

“I really missed you, _Big_ Dipper,” Wendy purred, slowly walking across the room toward him. Dipper felt like his brain was short circuiting. Why was she saying everything like some kind of innuendo?

 

“I’m so glad you’re back now—can you please help me?” Wendy murmured softly. She reached out, and cupped his cheek, bringing his face close to her own.

 

Dipper’s body went into lock down. Wendy was trying to kiss him. On one hand, he felt like pumping a fist in the air in victory, and letting her. His rational brain, however, won out. He gazed into her eyes, and realized they were slightly unfocused, like she wasn’t really seeing him. Like she was in a dream. Without thinking, Dipper’s hand shot up, and he smacked Wendy hard across the face.

 

“Ah! What the hell?” shouted Wendy, leaping backward and holding a hand against her bright red cheek. “Wait, Dipper? Where am I? Why the hell did you just hit me? Why are you even here? School isn’t out for like a month!” She glared at him, her eyes fully in focus. The vapid smile she’d been wearing was nowhere in sight.

 

Dipper bit his lip, and tried to keep his chin from trembling, as he murmured “I’m sorry, Wendy.”

 

Wendy blinked, and realized that Dipper was nearly the same height as she was. She also realized that his eyes were wet with unshed tears.

 

“Why did you slap me, dude?” she asked softly.

 

“You-you were trying to kiss me, and your eyes—they didn’t look right and I panicked, and oh God, I’m so sorry Wendy, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m so sorry!” The words came rushing out in a jumble as he rushed over to her and hugged her.

 

Wendy hugged him back. “I…tried to kiss you?” she asked hesitantly. “Why?”

 

Dipper let her go and stepped away from her. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t know…something weird is going on in Gravity Falls. It may have something to do with why you’re dressed like _that_.” He gestured to her outfit.

 

Wendy looked down and took in her ensemble, her cheeks glowing more brightly than her hair. “I’m a—I’m a fucking cheerleader,” she said, a bit too calmly. “Whoever did this is _so_ dead.”

 

“Everyone else was dressed in GFHS colors, too. Does this have something to do with the high school?” asked Dipper.

 

Wendy frowned. A vague image of a hooded figure and a yellow stone came to mind. The hooded figure was standing in the center of the high school gym. Almost as soon as the memory appeared, it began to slip away.

 

“Yeah, GFHS. The gym.” She winced, and held a hand to her forehead. “A guy in black, with a yellow rock or something…it was shiny… Dipper, you have to destroy it… it was so shiny… I can’t…” Wendy gripped the sides of her head and let out a loud groan, falling to her knees.

 

“Wendy!” cried Dipper, rushing to her side. “Are you okay?”

 

Wendy giggled softly, and Dipper’s stomach dropped. She looked up at him, doe-eyed, a vacant smile plastered on her face.

 

“Of course I’m okay, dork,” she said. She took Dipper’s offered hand, and got to her feet. She reached out to stroke his hair, and he flinched.

 

“Aw, don’t be like that, dude,” purred Wendy. “Come to the school with me, Dipper. Then everything will be alright. Then we can be together.”

 

Her words made Dipper’s hearthurt. “To-together. S-sure, Wendy,” he stammered, swallowing hard, and forcing a smile. “Let’s go.”

 

Dipper’s face was hard with his resolve. Whoever did this was going to pay.

 

/

 

It was fully dark out by the time Dipper and Wendy reached GFHS. They had walked, and while they walked, fake Wendy chattered at Dipper nonstop, telling all the things he wanted to hear: She wanted to be with him. She’d been a fool to deny she’d had feelings for him last summer. As she prattled on, Dipper smiled grimly. He wanted to hear those things, yes. But from the real Wendy Corduroy. The one wearing green flannel, with mud on her boots, and a hatchet stuck through the belt loop on her jeans. Not this impostor.

 

As they entered the gymnasium, Dipper tried to ignore Wendy’s simpering. He ran through everything that had happened back at the Shack in his head. The shock of being slapped had momentarily awakened the real Wendy. He knew then he had to somehow shock the entire town. He couldn’t very well run around slapping every individual. How could he shock the entire town at once?

 

“Welcome, young Dipper! Wendy, my dear, I’m so glad you were able to persuade our friend to join us!”

 

The voice drew Dipper out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a mysterious hooded figure welcoming him with open arms. He gazed around the gym, and saw his family, his friends—all the people he had grown close with over the previous summer. White-hot anger settled comfortably into Dipper’s chest. This was an anger he had not felt in a long time. This level of hatred was reserved for only one thing.

 

“Cipher.”

 

The name escaped Dipper’s lips the instant his eyes fell on the stone in the robed figure’s hand. The stone was a piece of the demon’s statue, Dipper was sure of it. An idea began to form in the back of the young teen’s mind.

 

“Who are you?” Dipper demanded, glaring intently at the man who had the entire population of Gravity Falls in his thrall.

 

“What, you don’t recognize me?” the stranger said cheerfully. He let his hood fall back.

 

Dipper blinked. “Tad Strange? What? Why? You’re like, the most normal person in Gravity Falls!” Dipper paused, looking around at the crowd of vacant faces. “Well, you _used_ to be.”

 

Tad chuckled. “Exactly, Dipper! I’m normal—and now so is everyone else in this weird, God-forsaken town. No more weirdness, no more monsters, no more demons. All because of my little, magic rock.”

 

While Tad was talking, Dipper had drooped his shoulders and looked at the floor, in seeming defeat. He was waiting for his moment. This was it.

 

A maniacal grin spread across Dipper’s face, as he lift his head. He let it loll loosely on his shoulders, as if he wasn’t used to _having_ a head to hold up.

 

“Don’t you mean _my_ rock, Tadpole?” Eyes wide, Dipper let out a high-pitched giggle, and stretched his arms out, dancing a little shimmy. “Oh my _God_ , it feels so _good_ to move about freely after a year in this pathetic meat-sack’s head!”

 

Tad’s expression instantly switched from smug satisfaction to absolute terror. “No, you can’t be back—you were defeated! You were dead!” he screamed at the boy who had once been Dipper Pines.

 

A massive shift took place in the attitudes of the townsfolk crowding the bleachers. Murmurs rippled through the sea of black and yellow. Could it really be true? Was Bill Cipher back?!

 

The possessed Dipper strode confidently toward Tad Strange, but several familiar faces rushed to block his way. Stan, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy gathered protectively in front of the man who had brought peace and normality to Gravity Falls.

 

Bipper threw his head back, and laughed. “Oh, this is just too much. Geezer, Shooting Star, Ice Bag and Idiot Man-Child are gonna stop me. That’s rich. We all know that you won’t wanna hurt my widdle Pine Tree meat suit, so shoo. Get out of my way.”

 

“We won’t let you hurt Tad,” they said in eerie unison.

 

The meat-suit formerly known as Dipper stopped in front of them with his hands on his hips. “Hmm. Yep, gonna have to fix this. I just can’t _believe_ that no one noticed that I was still here. I’m lookin’ at you, Shooting Star. Did you really not notice, or did you simply not care any more? I mean, come on—all the nights he woke up screaming, seeing his friends dying over and over in thousands of horrific ways—and you just couldn’t be bothered to give a damn, could you? Hoo boy, did Dipper hate you for that. You had all the friends you could want, and no time to spare for poor little Dipper. Mmmm. His pain was _delicious_.”

 

“Stop please, just stop!” Mabel cried. She’d clamped her hands over her ears, and tears rolled down her cheeks. The murmur from the crowd increased in volume, as it dawned on the populace that the dream demon was once again among them.

 

The demon-possessed teen continued smiling widely, as he swung his head around, and gestured toward Soos and Stan. “And you two,” he spat. “One’s too stupid to help his friend, and the other doesn’t give two shits, because there’s not a quick buck to be made. Ugh. Pathetic. I love it.”

 

Then he turned to Wendy. A look that could have been easily mistaken for compassion crossed his features, before it was quickly replaced with a look of complete derision.

 

“Ah, Red. He hates _you_ most of all! You were the one person who got him—the one person he cared about more than anything on this stupid ball of mud—and you abandoned him. All because of the number of revolutions the earth made around the sun between your birthdays. He would have died for you, do you realize that?” Bipper snorted. “Well, I guess in a way he kind of did, huh? HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

 

His high-pitched peal of laughter echoed through the otherwise silent gymnasium, as he walked past the former Dipper’s friends and family, all of whom had sunk to their knees in the shock and heartbreak caused by his words. Bipper approached Tad, his hand held out.

 

“I’ll take my stone now, Tad,” he whispered, his wide, crazed eyes staring into the depths of Tad Strange’s soul. The frightened man knew that if the demon held the stone they were all doomed.

 

In a sudden burst of motion, Tad Strange dashed the stone to the gymnasium floor, where it shattered into dust. With the stone broken, so was Tad’s influence over everyone’s minds. The residents of the town began collapsing, as their brains began a hard reset.

 

Dipper Pines looked at the most normal man in Gravity Falls, his eyes narrowed in absolute loathing—not only for brainwashing his friends and family, but for the things he had said.

 

Dipper took a step toward Tad, his voice coming out in a low growl.

 

“Run.”

 

Tad Strange spun on his heel and fled the gym in horror.

 

/

 

Dipper’s anger quickly faded, and was replaced by an ache deep in his chest, as he stared down at his friends and family sprawled on the floor around him. He knew acting the way he had was the only way to get Tad to destroy the stone, but it was at the cost of his relationships with the people he loved most in the world. The things he’d said—he was sure that they’d never be able to forgive him. Nor would they ever trust him again, instilled with a new fear that the demon could be hiding just below the surface of Dipper’s consciousness, waiting for a chance to strike. Dipper didn’t think he could handle the pain. He had saved everyone, and lost them at the same time.

 

Dipper sighed and tucked his hands into his pockets. He trudged toward the gym’s exit, and upon reaching it, turned to face everyone he loved one last time.

 

“Goodbye,” he whispered. Then he pushed through the door. The night breeze cooled his hot cheeks, as he disappeared into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next chapter: New Beginnings!


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds out he is a Star Child... whatever that means. Wendy finally confesses her feelings for Dipper.

The surface of the pond reflected the night sky like a mirror, every star caught perfectly. The surrounding forest was strangely quiet. No night birds sang, no insects droned; the only noise was the gentle breeze rustling through the tall tree tops. At the edge of the pond a figure stood, gazing at the stillness, finding peace in the silence. Here in the darkness of these woods, in the beauty of nature, he had found serenity. At least for the moment.

The shrill beep of a cellphone broke through the still night air, and the figure flinched, startled. Then he sighed and pulled his the phone from his pocket, his fleeting moment of peace already becoming a memory. The text message was from his twin sister.

_Dipper, where are you? We’re worried!_

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, deciding what to reply. After he’d ran from the high school gymnasium, he’d headed for the solitude of the woods. He hadn’t gone far, though. He was only about a fifteen minute walk from the Mystery Shack. He really didn’t want to face his friends and family right now, but Dipper knew that if he didn’t answer Mabel, the texts would continue, becoming more numerous and frantic. He didn’t want to give his sister an anxiety attack.

_Out in woods, by pond near Shack._

As soon as he typed out his terse reply he sent it, and then turned his phone off and slid it back into his pocket. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts for awhile, and hoped Mabel hadn’t headed into the woods the moment she received his text back. She probably had, though.

Dipper sat on a fallen log near the edge of the pond, and tried to wrap his mind around how exactly he had already screwed up and alienated his family and friends, within only hours of arriving in Gravity Falls. Tad Strange, of all people, had brainwashed the entire populace of the town, using a chunk of the Bill Cipher statue. In order to get Tad to drop the piece of statue, which he was using as a focus, Dipper had pretended to be Bill, saying he’d been trapped in Dipper’s mind for the entire last year. In order to ‘prove’ that Bill was the one currently piloting Dipper’s meat suit, he’d had to tell his friends and family horrible things. Some of which, were partially true. The one bald-faced lie that Dipper had said, which he regretted more than anything, was that he hated Wendy Corduroy.

He felt quite the opposite about her, in fact. She had previously made it clear to him that she only wanted to be friends, but now that ‘Bill’ told her that Dipper hated her, in front of a gymnasium full of people, he doubted she’d still even accept his friendship. And all because he’d had to pretend to be Bill Cipher.

“Dammit, even _dead_ Cipher makes my life hell!” Dipper cried out, kicking a rock into the water before him. He stared at the shivering, rippling reflections of the stars he’d just disturbed, and then blinked, rubbed his eyes, and squinted.

A small, soft light had formed over the surface of the pond. The ball of light floated over toward Dipper, pulsating gently. Dipper swallowed hard and stood up from the log, stumbling back in fear.

“Wh-what are you?” he asked, still backing away. “What do you want?”

The orb pulsed more quickly as it made a noise that sounded like a soft chuckle. “Be at ease, Star Child. I mean you no harm,” it said with an ethereal, vaguely male-sounding voice. “I simply wished to thank the valiant conqueror of the Demon Triangle in person. As for your first question, I am a wisp—a spirit of guidance.”

“Oh, so—okay,” Dipper said awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets. He wished he had his journal on him, so he could document this encounter. “Wait. You just called me something… Star Child? What do you mean?”

In response, a strand of light stretched out from the main body of the wisp, and touched Dipper’s forehead. “You keep it concealed, hidden under your hat. You should not be ashamed to bear the mark of a Star Child.”

Dipper lifted the front of his hat and gently touched his birthmark. “Okay, I get that it looks like a constellation, but what does that even mean? Star Child sounds more like a title, not just a descriptor for ‘kid with a weird, Big Dipper-shaped birthmark.’”

The orb bounced gently on the surface of the water, and ignored Dipper’s question, instead telling him, “Someone is approaching. Be honest with your loved ones, Star Child. They will understand why you did what you did. They may even surprise you. I must go now, but please, return to me if you should ever find yourself in need of guidance.” The wisp retreated back to the center of the pond, fading as it went.

“But, wait!” Dipper called after it. “You still never told me what you meant by Star Child!”

It was then that he heard the sound of rustling foliage and light footfalls behind him. Thinking it was Mabel, Dipper turned around to apologize.

“Mabel, I’m so—you...’re n-not Mabel,” Dipper sputtered as a tall, redheaded teen girl approached him. He looked down at his feet, still not sure what to say to Wendy after he’d told her he hated her. He was startled, then, when she reached out and pulled him into a tight hug.  
“When we woke up, you were gone and I—we thought we’d lost you, dork,” she said softly. Her voice sounded constricted, like she’d been crying. “Are you okay, Dipper? What happened?” She let go and stepped back to look at him. Her green eyes were rimmed in red, and there were wet trails down her cheeks, evidence of tears recently fallen.

Dipper opened his mouth to explain, but he couldn’t get the words out. He was going to have to tell her that Bill had never really been there in the first place—that all the horrible things he’d said had come from him, and him alone. He swallowed back a lump in his throat. He didn’t want to have to explain himself more than once. Once was bad enough.

“I—I’m okay,” he said quietly. “Let’s go find the others. Then I’ll explain everything.”

Wendy nodded, and they turned back in the direction of the Mystery Shack. They walked in silence through the dark woods for only fifteen minutes, but that fifteen minutes felt like an eternity to Dipper. He still wasn’t sure how he could ever apologize for what he’d put everyone through. He didn’t know what to say.

Lost in thought, Dipper didn’t realize how close they were to the Mystery Shack, until they broke through the tree line directly in front of it. Mabel, Stan, and Soos were waiting on the porch, talking quietly, with worry etched across their features. Mabel spotted Dipper before the other two, and yelped, running across the parking lot to wrap him in an enthusiastic tackle-hug.

Dipper grunted as his twin nearly squeezed the air from his lungs. “Hhhhhi Mabel,” he managed to choke out. She sniffled in his ear and let go of him. His heart dropped, as he realized she’d been crying, too. Soos and Stanley approached at a trot, which was kind of a massive effort for both of them.

“Dipper,” panted Stan, reaching a hand toward his great nephew. “Are you okay? How did that son of a—”

Soos interrupted. “Is Bill really stuck in your head, dawg?”

Dipper took a step back, overwhelmed with everyone’s concern. “I’m—he’s not—I’m fine,” he finally managed to stammer. “I’m just… really tired, actually.” He sidled by the two men, and headed toward the Stanmobile to grab his bag. “I promise I’ll explain more tomorrow, but I really just want to rest right now.” Bag in hand, he made for the front door of the Mystery Shack.

“Wait, Dipper, we can’t stay here!” Mabel called after him. “This place looks like it would fall apart if someone sneezed too hard!”

Dipper glanced up at the dilapidated Shack, and then sighed, turning to look at his sister. “So where are we staying?” he asked quietly.

“I’m going to sleep over at Candy’s, and Soos’s abuelita said Stan could stay at her place.”

“Okay, but what about me?” Dipper inquired.

Wendy held up her hand. “Yo,” she said with a grin.

Dipper couldn’t meet her eyes. “Okay.”

/

The group said their goodnights and went their separate ways, leaving Dipper and Wendy to walk the well-worn path through the forest that led to the Corduroy house. Dipper wanted desperately to talk to Wendy—to assure her that he didn’t mean what he’d said—but every time he thought he’d summoned to courage to speak, he opened his mouth, and no sound came out.

As they passed through a moonbeam that penetrated the forest canopy, Dipper glanced at Wendy and was once again taken aback by her sheer perfection. The moonlight imbued her soft, pale skin with a radiant luminosity, and made her hair glow like the embers of a dying fire.

Dipper stopped walking. He couldn’t keep lying to her. “Wendy, Bill wasn’t possessing me...it was… it was all me,” he whispered. He clenched his fists at his sides, and stared at the ground, preparing to be yelled at. There was a hitch in his breath when she reached out with a finger and tipped his chin up so he was looking at her.

She gave him a small smile. “I figured, with the way you’ve been acting. Tell me, though, Dipper: did you mean any of it, or was it just something you had to say?”

She knew? Dipper took a step back from Wendy so she was no longer touching his chin. She dropped her hand, and stared at him intently. He swallowed hard, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say.

“Some of what I said was true—kind of,” he said finally, his voice shaking. “It’s been a hard year for me, Wendy. I didn’t fit in in Piedmont before, and I really didn’t when I got back at the end of last summer. I don’t have any friends at home, and I get bullied a lot. Since Weirdmageddon, I’ve been having nightmares at least once a week, where I see you and all the people of Gravity Falls hurt, or… or worse. I didn’t have anyone to talk to about it—not even Mabel. She actually has a social life back home.” Dipper sniffed and tried to wipe the tears out of the corners of his eyes before Wendy could notice them. “But what I said—about hating you? No, I didn’t mean it. I could never...” his voice trailed off, and he looked down at his feet.

“I missed you, Wendy,” he finally said, his voice nearly a whisper. “Are we still friends?”

Wendy’s answer was to pull Dipper into her arms and squeeze him tightly. “Everything will get better now that you’re here,” she promised him. “And of course we’re still friends. I missed you like crazy, dork.”

The hug lingered another minute, and Dipper wondered nervously if she was waiting for him to disengage. He didn’t want to. For the first time since he and Mabel had arrived back in Gravity Falls earlier that day, he finally felt like he was home.

Wendy eventually loosened her arms around Dipper and stepped back, her cheeks flushed. “Come on, let’s hurry back to my place and get some sleep.”

As they continued on toward Wendy’s house, Dipper felt an ember of optimism flicker to life in his chest. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

/

Wendy’s cheeks were overly warm following the hug she’d given Dipper. He’d looked so incredibly vulnerable when he asked her whether they were still friends, it made her remember the first time she’s seen him look that way—outside of the bunker, last summer. He confessed his love to her, and she’d told him she was too old for him. But they could still be friends.

Wendy sighed and glanced over at Dipper walking beside her, and realized he was smiling now. That was the first time she’d seen him really smile since he’d found her at the Mystery Shack earlier in the day. She wondered what his face would look like if he knew about the conversation she’d had with Tambry six weeks ago.

**Flashback 6 weeks ago ///**

Wendy, Nate, Lee, Thompson, Robbie, and Tambry had all been sitting on the front steps of the high school talking about what they wanted to do to keep the approaching summer interesting. Well, the majority of them were. Wendy was holding a blue and white trucker cap in her lap, staring pensively off into space.

One of the boys flicked her in the back of the head to get her attention.

“Um, hello? Earth to Wendy! Are you still with us, girl?” Tambry asked, nudging her with an elbow.

Wendy blushed. “Huh? Oh, sorry guys. I was just thinking… about something.” She absently began twirling the cap between her hands.

Tambry looked at Wendy’s flushed cheeks and the blue and white cap in her hands, and put two and two together. She whipped out her phone and began typing furiously. “Status Update: OMG!!!”

Wendy’s eyes widened. Tambry knew? Was it that obvious? “Tambry—” she began.

“Come with me right now—we have to talk about this,” Tambry said, interrupting her. She grabbed Wendy by the hand and began pulling her up the steps, back toward the school.

The boys stared after them, oblivious. “Girls,” muttered Robbie, shaking his head.

Once they were safely inside an empty classroom, Tambry placed her hands on her hips and raised a single eyebrow at her best friend. “Okay, Wendy, confession time. What’s going on with you?”

Wendy shook her head, the heat rising in her cheeks. “What are you talking about? I’m—I’m fine.”

Tambry scoffed lightly and held her phone up, snapping a picture of Wendy before the redhead had a chance to object. She held the picture up for Wendy to see.

“If everything is fine, why is your face turning the same color as your hair?” Tambry asked. “What—or who—could have the chillest chick in Gravity Falls blushing like a little school girl?”

Wendy took a deep breath, and looked back down at the hat in her hands. “Well, Dipper’s gonna be back in June and...”

**////**

Wendy was pulled from her reminiscence when she realized that she and Dipper had reached her house. She fished her key from her pocket and unlocked the front door. Dipper followed her in and made a beeline for the overstuffed, red plaid sofa. He dropped his bag at his feet and collapsed onto the couch, utterly exhausted from the events of the day. Wendy sat down next to him and reached for the TV remote.

“Wanna watch a B movie, Dip?” she asked.

Dipper didn’t answer, and Wendy looked over to see him already fast asleep against the arm of the sofa. She smiled and leaned back against the cushions, setting the remote aside. It was a comfortable couch. She yawned, intending to sit for just a bit longer. She needed to go to bed, but she was so cozy where she was. She was just going to close her eyes for a moment...

“This is Shandra Jimenez, reporting live from Gravity Falls Lake. Late last night a tractor trailer lost control, leaving the highway and rolling down the embankment. Clean up efforts are already underway but the lake is currently closed to visitors. At this time we do not have a report of what the truck was carry...” Click.

“Welcome back to Gravity Falls Bargain Movie Showcase, up next ‘Ghost Turtle’!”

Wendy cracked her eyes slightly, and winced as sunlight fell across her face. “Dipper, turn off the TV, it’s too early,” she groaned.

“Isn’t me,” mumbled a sleepy voice from behind her. “Still too tired...” He shifted and his arm flopped over Wendy’s torso. It took Wendy a moment to comprehend their current position in relation to each other, and her heart started pounding with the realization that she and Dipper were spooning on her living room sofa.

And if she hadn’t turned on the TV, and neither had Dipper...

“IT WAS ME. WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, YOUNG LADY?”

Wendy’s eyes flew open as Manly Dan Corduroy’s voice shattered the morning stillness.

/

Dipper sat bolt upright, a surge of adrenaline pumping through his veins. Wendy was already on the other end of the sofa, her face bright pink.

“Dad, we were just sleeping,” she blurted out quickly. “We got home late and we were tired and oh God, please don’t kill Dipper, he had a really bad day yesterday...” She trailed off and glanced over at Dipper, her eyes wide.

Dipper smiled wryly at her and mouthed “Smooth.”

Manly Dan grunted. “GO TO YOUR ROOM WHILE I TALK TO THIS BOY, WENDY.”

Face nearly matching her hair, Wendy shot Dipper an apologetic look before retreating down the hallway to her room.

“NOW LISTEN TO ME, BOY...” Manly Dan glanced down the hall, then cleared his throat and continued. “Okay, now that she’s in her room I don’t need to be so loud. It’s a strain on the throat sometimes.”

Dipper was so surprised to hear Manly Dan speak at a normal volume that he nearly laughed out loud. The he remembered that the lumberjack could break him in half like a twig. He swallowed and tugged at the collar of his t-shirt.

“Sir, Wendy was telling the truth. We just fell asleep. I’m not sure how we ended up laying like that though...” Dipper trailed off. Calling attention to the fact that they had essentially been spooning was probably not the best tactic.

Manly Dan chuckled. “I know that son, I walked in right after the two of you passed out. It’s just fun to make my daughter blush from time to time, especially in front of her boyfriend.”

“Um…. boyfriend. I’m not…I mean we aren’t... huh?”

Manly Dan smiled and winked at Dipper, which further confused him. “Well I think that’s letting her sweat long enough…WENDY GET OUT HERE.”

Face still the color of a ripe tomato, Wendy trudged back into the living room. “Yeah dad?”

“I LIKE THIS ONE, BUT I DON’T WANT TO CATCH THE TWO OF YOU TANGLED UP ON THE COUCH AGAIN. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

“Okay dad, I’ll be home for dinner tonight. Bye,” Wendy said quickly, as she rushed past him. She grabbed Dipper’s hand and pulled him off the couch and out the front door.

They were already on the trail in the woods before Wendy seemed to realize she was still holding Dipper’s hand. She let go, and turned to face Dipper.

“Oh my God, I can’t believe that actually happened. I’m so sorry Dipper, what did he say?”

Dipper stared at her for a moment, still trying to process everything that had happened since he’d woken up less than ten minutes ago. He wasn’t sure what to say.

“Um, why does your dad think I’m your boyfriend?” was what he finally went with.

Wendy’s eyes widened, and her lips parted slightly. A flush rose from her neck to the top of her head.

“Umm...what?” Wendy laughed awkwardly. “That’s what my dad said? Oh man, um, you know... probably because of how we ended up sleeping on the couch. I—he can’t—there’s no way he really knows how I f—” She cut herself off, biting her lower lip.

Dipper stared at Wendy’s lips, then looked into her eyes.

“There’s no way he really knows what, Wendy? What’s going on?”

**///6 weeks ago//**

“..and I think I really like him, Tambry. Like, he’s always on my mind, and I’ve missed him so much.”

Tambry nodded and smirked. “Well then tell him, stupid. It’s not that hard. Honestly, I’m surprised that it’s taken you this long to admit your feelings for Dipper. I mean, we’ve all known since like the second week of school. You kept sighing and staring at his hat. We just didn’t want you to snap at us or shut us out.”

Wendy cringed and facepalmed. “Oh my God, has it really been that obvious?” She didn’t expect or wait for an answer. “I can’t just tell him, Tambry. He told me he liked me last summer, but I told him we had to be ‘just friends’ because I thought I was too old for him. Ugh, I’m such an idiot.”

“Look Wendy, if he liked you last summer, chances are he still likes you. He’s a nice guy. Just tell him.”

**////**

Wendy took a deep breath. “Do you remember what I said outside of the bunker last summer?”

Dipper’s heart sank. That was the day Wendy had told him that she was too old for him.

“Yeah, Wendy, I remember. We’re friends right?”

“Dipper, I was wrong.”

His head jerked back like he’d been slapped. “Y—you don’t want to be my friend anymore?”

“No, dork,” Wendy said, chuckling softly. “I mean: I like you too.”

Dipper blinked at her, unwilling to believe that this was really happening. “I’m sorry, who are you, and what have you done with Wendy Corduroy?”

A smile came to her lips. “Shut up, dork. It’s just...I may or may not have been crushing on you like all year.”

Dipper’s heart was pounding, and he was beginning to feel lightheaded. “Wait, so when your dad called me your boyfriend…he was right?”

Wendy looked up at him from under her lashes. “Only if you still want to go out with me.”

Dipper tried to adjust his smile so he didn’t come across as maniacal. “Y—yes, Wendy, are you kidding me? But only if you’re sure.”

Wendy leaned in close to him and grasped his hands in hers. “Only if I’m sure?” She laughed softly, then murmured “It’s not like I’ve been thinking about you all year, or anything.”

Dipper took a shuddering breath. Their faces were only inches apart. He stared into her vibrant green eyes, then looked down at the dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Finally his eyes landed on the gentle curve of her slightly parted lips. He leaned further in, close enough that he felt her warm breath on his mouth.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The new couple sprang apart, startled.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

“What in the—?” Wendy frowned, looking at her cell phone. Their tender moment had been interrupted by not one, but two text messages. The first was from Mabel:

_Hey Wen, can you keep Dipper occupied all day? Planning a surprise and need him out of the way. UwU_

The second was from Tambry:

_Did you tell him yet? ISTG if you haven’t we’re coming over there to do it for you!!! XD_

Wendy shook her head and grinned, quickly texting them both back. Dipper stood idly by with his hands in his pockets, trying to convince himself that he wasn’t dreaming.

“So, how about we get my crew together and have a B movie marathon, nosh on some pizza, and just chill?” Wendy suggested, looking up from her phone. “Tambry said they want to come over and tell you that I like you.”

Dipper folded his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow. “Did you tell them that I know?”

Wendy chuckled. “Nope.”

Dipper grinned and offered a hand to Wendy, and they turned and began walking back down the trail to Wendy’s house. “That’s what I hoped. We should have some fun with that.”

Wendy squeezed his hand. “You read my mind, Pines.”

“Really?” said Dipper, giving her a sidelong glance. Then he laughed. “Let’s see if you can read mine.”

Wendy’s cheeks burned red, and for possibly the first time ever, the coolest girl in Gravity Falls was flustered by a boy. “I—I don’t know,” she stammered.

Dipper stopped in his tracks and turned Wendy to face him. “Want me to tell you?” he asked, his voice low.

Wendy bit her lower lip and nodded.  
“I’m thinking,” he said slowly, drawing the moment out, “that you’ll probably want to change your clothes before your friends come over.”

Wendy blinked at him, confused. That’s not what she’d been expecting to hear. “What? My clothes?” Then she glanced down at what she was wearing.

“Oh shit, I’m still dressed as a fucking cheerleader!” she laughed. “I was so tired last night, and then with our rude awakening this morning—thanks for the heads up. They’d never let me live it down!”

Dipper bowed at the waist and tipped his hat to her. “Happy to be of service, m’lady.”

Wendy threw her head back and laughed. “Oh my God, you’re such a dork!”

They began walking in the direction of Wendy’s house once again, and Dipper linked his arm through hers. “And you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Wendy smiled over at her goofy, new boyfriend. “No, I wouldn’t.”

/

About an hour later, Wendy’s crew showed up on her doorstep, loaded down with bags of snacks and drinks.

Tambry was the first one through the door. She grabbed Wendy by the arm and pulled her down onto the sofa. “Did you tell Dipper yet?” she asked excitedly.

Dipper plopped himself down next to Wendy, and leaned over her to look at Tambry with wide eyes. “Tell me what? What’s going on?”

Thompson waddled over under the weight of the bags of snacks, and dropped them on the floor. “Dude, Wendy’s had like a massive crush on you all year, man.”

“THOMPSON!!!” screamed Tambry. “I was gonna tell him!”

Robbie, Nate, and Lee snickered behind Thompson, waiting to see the fallout of the announcement.

“Oh,” Dipper said quietly. “Well, I guess I should do something about that.” He turned to face Wendy, leaned toward her, and brushed the back of his hand along her cheek. She looked up at him from under her lashes, her lips quivering. Then he ducked his head, and pressed his mouth against the vulnerable spot where her neck and shoulder met.

The room was absolutely silent.

Dipper took a breath, and blew forcefully into the crook of Wendy’s neck, the reverberations of flesh sounding like an enormous fart.

Wendy couldn’t keep a straight face, or pretend to look horrified like they had planned. She burst into laughter. Dipper pulled away from her, and feigned hurt in his eyes.

“That was my first kiss. Did—did I do something wrong?” he stammered.

“Oh my God,” Tambry whispered from behind her hand. The guys looked at each other and chuckled awkwardly.

Dipper couldn’t maintain his serious face any longer. He cracked a smile and nudged Wendy with an elbow. “Do you wanna tell ‘em now?”

Wendy nodded and held up a finger as she wiped tears of mirth from the corners of her eyes, and finally stopped laughing.

“Guys, I told him already. He knew before you got here.”

Dipper grinned and added, “Also, just for the record, yes, I am aware that was not actually a kiss.”

Tambry heaved a sigh of relief. “OMG I was about to feel sooo sorry for you, Wendy!” Then she snapped her fingers. “Phones out. Now.”

Dipper and Wendy furrowed their brows in confusion.

Tambry rolled her eyes. “To update your statuses! C’mon guys, you know no relationship is official until it’s announced on social media!”

Dipper shrugged and opened his FacePage app, and changed his status to ‘In a Relationship.’ He smiled, still not entirely believing that he and Wendy were going out. Then Wendy’s status change notification popped up on his screen. This was real life. Wendy Corduroy was his girlfriend.

Wendy leaned over and tousled Dipper’s hair. “You know Mabel is gonna freak when she checks her phone, right?”

Dipper leaned his head back against the sofa, a pained expression on his face. “Oh, crap. Don’t remind me.”

As if on cue, “Don’t Start Un-Believing” started blaring from Dipper’s phone. He sighed and accepted the call.

“Hi Mabel...”  
/

Across town, the clean up from the tractor-trailer wreck continued. Unfortunately, in Gravity Falls, little goes as planned.

The current of the lake brought a yellow metal barrel to rest in a secluded cave, hidden from hikers and fisherman. The barrel was severely dented, its lid cracked in places. With one final push of a wave, it rolled onto the shore, coming to a stop by a clutch of large eggs half-buried in the sand.

A thick, glowing green sludge started to seep from the container, casting a sickly light on the cave walls. In moments the eggs were covered in goop, its glow illuminating the creatures within. Small cracks began to spread across their surfaces. The beasts within would be completely free soon—and they would be hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next chapter: Gobblewonker's Revenge!


	3. The Gobblewonker's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, Wendy, and their friends decide to spend a day relaxing at the lake. Mutant Gobblewonker babies crash their picnic. They're hungry. They need to feed. And it's NOT the marshmallows that they're after.

The early dawn sky shone on the surface of the lake, its reflection painting a shimmering curtain of fire across the nearby mountainsides. The wail of a lake loon echoed in the morning stillness, the last call of the night fading away. In a concealed cave just behind the waterfall, the hatching of new life was happening.

And it was horrible.

While the mother was a majestic, peaceful creature from a time long forgotten, her offspring were like the reflections of twisted funhouse mirrors, mocking her beauty. Tight, squat necks had replaced the long sweeping one of their mother, short thick, clawed flippers hung tight against their sides, and instead of powerful tails and rear flippers, they had fused together into a thick rear tails.

A dozen pairs of sickly green eyes turned on their mother, natural instinct replaced by only one thought: hunger. They swarmed the creature in a heartbeat, bringing an end to the beast that had made these waters home since before time was time.

So fell the Gobblewonker, terror still haunting her eyes.

/

Dipper awoke with a start, and blinked, bleary-eyed, trying to get his bearings after waking up somewhere other than his bed. He stretched and cracked his back—he’d been asleep sitting up on the Corduroy’s couch, after their movie marathon had ended up running into the wee hours of the morning. The clock on the DVD player read just after six o’clock, which was _entirel_ _y_ too early to be awake. Beside him his girlfriend shifted in her sleep, hair falling across her face. Moving slowly so he didn’t wake her, Dipper gently brushed the hair from her eyes. He smiled to himself. This was the perfect start to the perfect summer.

Eyes now adjusted to the dim light, Dipper gazed around, grinning at how his friends had fallen asleep. Robbie and Tambry were curled up in an armchair, Thompson was sprawled out in the center of the floor, face covered in magic marker penises, and Nate and Lee had passed out on the other end of the sofa, their heads thrown back, and their snores filling the room.

Dipper sighed, happy for the first time in forever, (or at least since last summer), surrounded by friends, and the girl he loved. He gently disengaged Wendy’s arms from around his waist, then stood up from the sofa and tiptoed toward the kitchen, planning to make breakfast for everyone.

/

Mabel had gotten up super early, and was already on her third cup of Mabel-juice. She’d gotten the okay from Candy’s mom the day before to use the Chiu’s oven to bake goodies for Dipper’s surprise. A batch of sugar cookies was in the oven, with the first batch already cooling. They were almost ready to be frosted.

She giggled to herself, as she took another swig of Mabel-juice. Her bro-bro didn’t suspect a thing. Okay, so he knew she was planning a surprise, but he had no idea that she’d been planning the surprise since before they had traveled to Gravity Falls for their second summer. She knew he’d be preoccupied all day again, _partly_ because she’d texted Wendy last night to ask if she’d be able to keep Dipper out of Mabel’s hair for another day, but mostly because Dipper and Wendy had changed their social media statuses to ‘in a relationship’ yesterday. Dipper would be on cloud nine, with no extra brain cells available to wonder what Mabel was up to.

Mabel couldn’t wait until that night, when all her hard work would be revealed to her brother. What Dipper had said in the high school gym while pretending to be possessed by Bill Cipher had been especially hurtful, because Mabel _had_ known things had been hard for Dipper back in Piedmont. That’s why she’d had this surprise in the works for months! She knew that everything Dipper had said in the gym was designed to break Tad’s charm… but it still had hurt. Hopefully this surprise would make up for everything, and all would be right between the two siblings again. After the most recent development in Dipper’s social/love life, Mabel was almost certain that her surprise would be well-received.

/

“OMG, best breakfast ever!” chirped Tambry, snapping a photo of the meal spread out on the Corduroy’s kitchen table.The group of friends had been woken up by the smell of pancakes and the sound of sizzling bacon, and were now crowded around the table, filling their plates.

“Well, what do you know? Smart, cute, _and_ he can cook,” Wendy purred, shooting Dipper a smile. “I guess I’m gonna have to keep him around now.” Dipper blushed, and missed his mouth with the piece of bacon he’d been eating, nearly sticking it up his nose.

“So guys, what are we gonna do today?” Thompson asked through a mouthful of pancake.

“Why don’t we hit the lake? Do a little swimming, maybe a picnic lunch?” Robbie asked, causing more than a few raised eyebrows among his friends. “What, I’m not _always_ dark and gloomy.”

“Oh man, epic water day in the making!” shouted Nate.

“Water day! Water day! Water day!” the group cried in unison, pumping their fists in the air.

While they polished off the breakfast Dipper had prepared, the friends made plans for their day on the lake. Robbie and Tambry would bring drinks in a cooler, and Nate and Lee were going to look for balloons, water guns, old pool toys—whatever they could lay their hands on. Thompson was going to go home and wash the penises off his face, then see if he and his friends could use his mom’s boat. That left Dipper and Wendy in charge of making lunch.

After their friends left on their various errands, the two teens stood at the counter making sandwiches.

“I’m going to call Mabel when we’re done putting together lunch,” Dipper remarked. “She’d never forgive me if she got left out of an ‘epic water day.’”

“Oh, don’t worry about inviting her,” said Wendy, as she spread a layer of peanut butter over a slice of bread. “I talked to her yesterday, and said she was working on some kind of surprise, probably a party. She asked me to make sure that you stayed distracted today.”

Dipper frowned. “Wait, seriously, a party? Ugh. Just what I _don’t_ need.”

“Come on dude, lighten up!” Wendy said, nudging him with an elbow. “You know your sister. And who knows, it could be fun.”

Dipper’s phone began to blare ‘Don’t Start Unbelieving,’ and he pulled it from his pocket with a chuckle.

“Speak of the devil. Hey Mabel, were your ears burning?What—no, because we were just talking about—yeah, you get it now? Now what’s this about a party? Ha ha, funny. Seriously, what are you planning sis? Okay, fine. Sheesh. Right, 8 o’clock, Pine Street.Yes, that is hilarious. Yeah, because Pine, I got it. Bye sis.”

“Did she give you any idea what she has planned?”

“No, she’s being very secretive.” Dipper shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out tonight.”

/

It was a hot, sunny day, and the cool water of the lake was starting to draw a crowd. Laughter, yells, and the sound of splashing filled the lake’s small beach. Farther from the shore a collection of fishing boats drifted lazily, the fisherman grumpily discussing the lack of fish biting. Pacifica Northwest was standing on the docks when the teens arrived. Her eyes widened, and she ran to meet them—or, to meet Dipper, it would seem.

“Dipper! You came back for the summer. It’s so good to see you,” the blonde exclaimed, as she pulled Dipper into a tight hug.

“Whoa, hey! Pacifica...” Dipper uttered, awkwardly patting her bare back. She was wearing only a bikini top, and frayed, denim short-shorts. “Yeah, me and Mabel just got here a few days ago.”

“So what are you up to?” asked Pacifica. “Do you want some company?”

“Um, I have company?” Dipper said, indicating with his thumb to the bathing suit-clad group standing behind him. He noticed Pacifica’s lips turning down at the corners, and he quickly added, “But you’re more than welcome to hang out with us! We’re boating over to the island.”

So it happened that the six teenagers gained an extra companion, much to the chagrin of one lanky redhead. Wendy frowned at Pacifica’s overly enthusiastic greeting of her boyfriend, as well as Dipper’s obliviousness that he was being flirted with by the blonde. As they boarded Thompson’s mom’s boat, Pacifica ‘accidentally’ lost her footing, and ‘tripped,’ throwing her arms around Dipper to ‘steady’ herself.

“Seriously?” Wendy muttered under her breath. When Pacifica took a seat next to Dipper, Wendy sat on his other side. She slid her arm around his waist and pulled him closer to her, staring daggers at Pacifica.

“So yeah, last summer Mabel and I totally found out that the Gobblewonker was just a robot old man McGuckett made,” Dipper said, continuing his story, still oblivious to the growing rivalry between the two girls.

“That’s so amazing Dipper,” gushed Pacifica. “You’re so smart, always figuring that kind of stuff out.”

The rest of the gang on the boat were glancing from Wendy to Pacifica and back again, wondering how long it would be before Wendy went all Manly Dan on Pacifica and put the blonde in her place. Dipper, of course, had no idea that any of this was going on.

/

As their boat approached the island, Thompson cut the motor off, and it slowly drifted up to the shore. Hopping into the shallow water, the boys tied the pontoon to some logs to keep it from drifting.Wendy quickly and expertly built a small fire on the beach to roast marshmallows, and soon the sound of the teens talking and laughing filled the stillness of the island.They passed the time telling stories of the school year, and of the stunts they had made Thompson do.

Around four in the afternoon, Wendy and Dipper split off from the group, and took a walk down the beach. They sat down to relax on a large boulder.

Dipper sighed and laid back on the rock, his hands behind his head. “You know other than the weirdness that first day I was here, this has been the most fun I’ve had since last summer. And even the weirdness was a welcome change from back home. Man, I really missed this place.” He turned his head to look at Wendy and gave her a small smile. “And I especially missed you. I still can’t believe you’re my girlfriend, Wendy. I feel like I’m about to wake up from a dream.”

Wendy leaned over him, her sheet of long, red hair falling forward to caress his face. Dipper’s heart began to beat faster as her mouth neared his.

“If you were dreaming,” she breathed, “I bet this would wake you up.” Then she grinned, and leaned back, sticking her fingers in his armpit and tickling him mercilessly.

“GAH!” Dipper shrieked. He laughed as he tried to fend off her hands, writhing around so much that he rolled off the boulder. Wendy hopped down and stood over him with her hands on her hips.

“I had no idea you were so ticklish, dude!” She tapped the side of her head. “Storing that in the memory banks for later usage.” Then she leaned over and offered Dipper a hand up. He took it, and she pulled him to his feet with one solid yank.

“You got me,” he grinned, his face red. “For a second there I thought you were gonna kiss me!”

Wendy kept a hold of Dipper’s hand, and the pair began meandering back toward their friends.

“I was seriously considering it,” she admitted with a chuckle. “But no way am I gonna have our first kiss be in front of our friends—and Pacifica Northwest, of all people.”

Dipper frowned at the venom in her voice when she said Pacifica’s name. “Pacifica isn’t nearly as bad as she used to be,” he said. “You should give her a chance!”

Wendy heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes. “Dude, she’s totally throwing hers—” She was cut off by a scream from one of their friends down the beach. They hurried over to see what was going on.

“Ew, what _is_ that thing?!” Pacifica was standing on a tree stump, pointing at something near the water’s edge.

Nate and Lee walked closer to inspect it.

“Uh, maybe some kind of lizard?” suggested Nate, peering down.

“Nuh-uh, it’s like a giant salamander, or something,” Lee said, with a shake of his head. They both turned to look at Dipper.

“Why are looking at me?” asked Dipper, one eyebrow raised. “I’m not a herpetologist.”

“Uh, a what?” Robbie asked with a small giggle. He nudged Thompson and stage-whispered “Herpes-tologist!” Thompson looked confused, but he laughed anyway. Tambry looked up from her phone at them and scoffed softly.

“But it’s weird, and you’re like, the expert on weird, Dipper,” Pacifica said, smiling winningly at him.

A strangled growl came from Wendy’s throat, but Dipper didn’t hear it. He was already walking over toward Nate and Lee. They were still facing him, so they didn’t notice the creature open its mouth, revealing razor-sharp teeth. Dipper did, however.

“Um, guys? You might want to walk slowly back toward me,” he said, stopping in place. He didn’t take his eyes off the creature, which looked like a cross between a large, slimy tadpole, and a giant salamander, with wickedly sharp-looking claws on its front leg-flipper-things. And, of course, teeth. Lots of teeth. Pointy teeth. The teeth of a predator.

“Why?” Lee asked. He turned around and the creature lunged forward, snapping its jaws. It just missed Lee’s shoe as the boy scrambled backward, yanking Nate along with him.

“Holy shit!” Nate cried, when he turned around to see why Lee was panicking.

The creature reared up on its thick tail, lifted its head, and let out a blood-curdling screech.

“We should… we need...” Dipper stammered, looking at Wendy, but pointing down past the creature, to the shallow water where the boat was tied up.

“We need to get to the boat and get our asses out of here,” Wendy finished for him. Dipper smiled at her gratefully.

“Um, that might be a problem,” Thompson said with a whimper, pointing out toward his mom’s boat. “Cause there’s more of them.”

“Oh,” Pacifica said faintly, looking out at the water. “And they swim. Good to know.”

Eleven pairs of acid green eyes peered at the teens from the water, as the creatures they belonged to quickly swam toward the shore.

“Aw, shit,” breathed Robbie. He took Tambry’s cellphone-less hand, and began pulling her back with him, toward the forested part of the island.

The creatures were nearly on land now.

Dipper gulped, took Wendy’s hand, and gave her a small smile. “So, uh, run?”

She nodded. “Everybody, run for the woods!” she shouted. “And try and keep together!”

The group turned as one and fled into the trees. Dipper turned his head to glance back at the strange creatures one last time, and immediately wished he hadn’t. They were all on land now, and despite not having back legs, they were incredibly fast.

Branches clawed at the teens’ faces as they ran deeper into the woods, the twelve lake creatures right on their heels.

“Take a right up ahead, at that big, dead tree! There’s an old cabin we can hide in.” Wendy called from the back of the group.

Dipper cried out in pain as his foot caught an upturned root, causing him to tumble to his knees.He could hear the creatures’ snarls closing in. Wincing at the throbbing in his ankle, he pulled himself to his feet. Both Pacifica and Wendy heard him go down, and ran back to him.

“Dude you have to keep moving,” Wendy urged. “The cabin is just through those trees. Take Pacifica and go. I’ll try to lead them off a ways, and circle back.”

“What? No, Wendy, those things are dangerous. Please, just come with us!” Dipper implored, grabbing at her hand.

“Dude, don’t sweat it. Can’t be any worse than a bear. Now go.”

Before Dipper could object again, the redheaded lumberjane turned on her heel and ran back the way they had come. “Hey green uglies, fresh meat!” she yelled as she disappeared into the woods.

Pacifica tugged on Dipper’s hand, and he reluctantly trotted after her, anxiety making his chest ache.

“Quick guys, get in here!” Robbie stood on the porch motioning the two younger teens inside. “Wendy?” he asked as Dipper passed him.

Dipper took a shuddering breath. “She led those...things...away from us so we could get here,” he said, craning his neck to look for Wendy through the still open front door.

“Hey man, she can take care of herself, okay? She’s gonna be alright,” Robbie said as he closed the door and barred it. It sounded like he was trying to comfort himself as much as Dipper.

Fifteen minutes passed in silence, everyone huddled around the windows waiting to see a flash of red hair or green flannel, signaling Wendy’s return.

Finally, Dipper pushed away from the windowsill and headed for the door. “I can’t take anymore. I have to go find her.”

“No, Dipper!” Pacifica darted over to Dipper and grabbed his arm. “Please, just stay here where it’s safe. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Dipper opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it shut when he heard the faint, but very clear noise of the lake creatures growling and hissing. And it was coming closer.

“Quick, we have to block the doors and windows,” urged Dipper, pulling his arm from Pacifica’s grasp. “They’re coming.”

Instead of helping move the old, half-rotten wood furniture to use as barricades, Thompson crouched in the corner with his his hands over his face. “Game over man, game over. Those thing are gonna get in here—man, we are so dead.”

Dipper strode across the cabin, and kicked him in the shin.“Enough! Just knock it off man. Can’t you see you’re scaring her?” Dipper pointed at Pacifica, who was on the brink of tears.

/

“Crap, where did those things go?” Wendy muttered to herself. She sat perched on a low-hanging tree branch, surveying the surrounding woods. The monsters had been right on her heels, until she had taken down three of them with a heavy stick. Once again, Manly Dan’s annual apocalypse training had come in handy. Wendy made a mental note to get him a really nice gift for Father’s Day.

She winced slightly as she climbed back down to the forest floor, taking note of her injuries. Luckily she just had some minor scrapes and bruises, mostly from branches and brambles tearing at her legs and arms as she tore through the underbrush. One of the creatures _did_ get in a lucky swipe, and if it had not been for Wendy’s quick reflexes, her stomach would most likely have been ripped open. Instead, its claws had caught the fabric of her one-piece bathing suit, effectively turning it into an ill-fitting bikini. She sighed as she made her way back toward the cabin stealthily, one arm holding the remains of her suit together. She had liked this bathing suit.

As she neared the cabin, she heard the growling of the creatures, and cursed under her breath. They were clawing at the door and windows. Wendy scanned the cabin quickly, looking for any way she could sneak in without being caught by the monsters. She zeroed in on a spot on the roof that had collapsed in, and the branches of nearby trees that overhung the roof.

She smiled. “Guess I’m going up.”

/

“Well, can we try to fight them off? Do we have anything to use as weapons?” Nate asked eyeing the mutant lake monsters from the window. He flinched and jumped back as one of the creatures smacked the window with its claws.

“There are too many of them,” Dipper said, pacing as he tried to come up with a plan to keep everyone safe. “We would get swarmed before we even took down one.” A noise from the roof stopped him in his tracks, and everyone looked up, eyes wide.

“What was—” Lee started, but was interrupted by the splintering of wood.

The roof came caving down in a shower of wood chips, dust, and rotten shingles. Everyone jumped back, screaming.When the dust cleared, they saw Wendy sitting in the middle of the wreckage, her arms crossed tightly over her chest, her face nearly the color of her hair.

“I need a shirt,” she said. When nobody moved to offer her one, she shouted “Now!” The red spread to all the faces in the room, and everyone hastily turned around, or conspicuously looked anywhere by at Wendy.

“Um, h-here Wendy. Take mine,” Dipper stammered as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it behind him.

“Thanks dude. I really appreciate—”

_Click._

Tambry couldn’t hold back her laughter as she looked at the picture she’d just taken. “Oh this one is definitely blackmail worthy. You should see your face right now Wen.”

“Tambry!” Wendy cried. “Delete. It. _Now_. If I see that picture on your blog or any social media, I swear to God—”

“OMG, overreact much?” Tambry muttered, as she tapped the screen to delete the photo. “Just trying to lighten the mood.”

“How ‘bout you wait to lighten the mood until we’re not being hunted by...whatever those things are?” Pacifica remarked with a scowl.

Tambry turned to Pacifica, her hands on her hips, but before she could say anything, a low roar split the afternoon air. It was much louder and deeper than the lake monster’s growls.

“What is that?” whispered Thompson. “Is it a bigger one?”

Dipper frowned, his brow furrowed. “No it almost sounds like...” The roar came again, bringing with it the memory of what caused it.

“I know what that is! And I’ve got a plan.” Dipper exclaimed as inspiration struck. “I’m just gonna need a head start.”

“No,” Wendy stood in front of Dipper with her arms crossed. “No freaking way are you going out there by yourself.”

“Hey, I’ll be okay.” Dipper smiled at her reassuringly. “This is no different than any other adventure, right?”

The two stared each other down, his eyes filled with determination, against hers filled with concern.

“Alright,” she nodded. “But I’m gonna be right behind you. Everybody else, head to the back door and make as much noise as you can. Dip, as soon as they move, we move.” The pair stood on either side of the door watching as the yells and screams of their friends drew the monsters to the other end of the cabin.

“Give me two minutes, and then make sure they follow us. Run _toward_ the loud noise,” Dipper explained hastily, before pulling open the door and breaking into a sprint. He hoped his plan was crazy enough to work, and not simply crazy.

Running as fast as he could, Dipperquickly reached a beaver colony, and there it sat, in almost the same place as it had last year. The source of the loud roar, and hopefully the key to getting rid of these creatures. The beavers who had been playing with it scattered as Dipper ran forward.

“Dipper whatever your plan is, I hope you’re ready!” Wendy called from the nearby trees. “They’re coming quick!” She burst out of the trees, panting, and stopped when she saw Dipper standing with his back to her. “What are you doing?”

Dipper turned around, holding the chainsaw up. He grinned at her and raised an eyebrow as he pulled the ripcord and the old machine roared to life, filling the woods with its loud growl.

“Groovy,” Dipper whispered. He motioned for Wendy to get behind him, then yelled out toward the woods “HEY UGLIES! COME GET SOME!”

The monsters rushed from the trees, hissing and growling. They had no idea that they were about to meet their end—their one, all-consuming thought was hunger. The rusting chainsaw easily cut through the creatures, but on they came, as one by one they fell to the roaring weapon.

Finally, the last one dropped, and the chainsaw fell silent. It had taken less than a minute, but it had felt like an hour. Dipper sat the chainsaw down, and grimaced at the mess he’d made. Then he looked down at himself, and touched his face, and his grimace deepened. He was covered in sticky green slime, and chopped up bits of the monsters’ insides clung to his skin like barnacles. He turned to face Wendy, whose face mirrored his own.

“Yeah, so,” Dipper said casually. “I’m, uh, gonna jump in the water real quick now and try to de-goopify. I’ll meet everybody back at the boat, okay?”

Wendy nodded. “Yeah, man. I mean, that was totally badass and all, but, yeah...gross.” She turned to head back toward the cabin to get the others, while Dipper headed down the beach, away from the dismembered monster corpses, before stepping into the icy water and beginning to scrub himself thoroughly.

“Why does this stuff keep happening to me?” he wondered aloud to himself. “Am I just a supernatural magnet? Or is it really just the way that Gravity Falls is?” He dunked his head underwater to wash the goo from his hair, and when he emerged, he saw the group just a bit down the beach, near the boat.

“Hey Dipper, let’s go man!” called Robbie, waving the younger teen over. When Dipper reached the boat and climbed on board, Robbie clapped him on the shoulder. “Enough adventure for one day, right Doctor Fun Times?”

Dipper grinned. In spite of all the weirdness, these were his friends. He was glad they all seemed to take what had happened in stride. After all, mutant lake monsters were not all that high on the weirdness scale for people growing up in Gravity Falls.

After Thompson secured the boat to the dock on the lake shore, the friends went their separate ways. Before she left, Pacifica hugged Dipper tightly.

“You were so brave today,” she said softly in his ear. Then she pulled away, and smiled. “Well, later. I’m sure you’ll be seeing a lot more of me over the next few weeks.” Then she turned and sashayed away, her hips swaying as she walked.

Wendy glared after her, sidled up next to Dipper, and grabbed his hand. “Pretty wild day, huh?”

“Yeah… it was a mess.”

Wendy squeezed his hand. “Hey, we did alright dude! I’m just glad nobody got seriously hurt.”

Dipper grinned at her. “Oh, yeah, definitely! But I was actually being literal. Chopping up mutant lake monsters with a chainsaw is messy business.” He sighed. “I think that’s enough adventure and excitement for a few days.”

“I think you’re forgetting your sister’s surprise party. We we should head back to my house and change, then head over to Pine Street and see what she’s so excited about.” She began walking back in the direction of her house, pulling Dipper along with her.

He groaned, but allowed himself to be dragged after her. “Right. Mabel’s party. Then no more excitement and adventure for awhile.”

/

After quickly changing clothes at Wendy’s, the couple headed over to Pine Street. It was set back in the woods, off the beaten path. In fact, there only appeared to be one house on the street. Quite a few cars were pulled up to the curb surrounding it. They passed a black Lexus on their way toward the driveway, which made Dipper stop and do a double-take.

“Wow, that looks exactly like my parents’ car!” he said. “Same stickers on the back window...the Mystery Shack bumper sticker...” Then he looked at the license plate and froze.

“Whoever it is even has California plates, too,” Wendy pointed out, not realizing he’d already recognized them. When he didn’t respond, she nudged him. “Dipper? What’s wrong dude?”

“Wendy, this _is_ my parents’ car. What are my parents doing in Gravity Falls?”

/

Darkness settled in the forest, the moon absent from the night sky. The stars seemed to shine brighter, casting their soft glow on the small pond. The wisp bobbed gently in the air above the water.

“It has already started. There can be no going back.”

One constellation in particular was clearly visible on the water’s surface. A segment of the larger Ursa Major. The reflection of the Big Dipper seemed to shiver as the pond rippled in the slight breeze.

“Dipper Pines, Star Child. I hope you are ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are Dipper's parents in Gravity Falls? 
> 
> Stay tuned, and find out next time in Chapter 4: Unexpected Answers


End file.
